Writing On the Wall
by cartoonlovah101
Summary: Fliqpy has just committed his most recent massacre. But before he leaves, he writes one message on the wall. A name. Erika. What does it mean? That's what Splendid wants to find out. But when Fliqpy isn't talking, how will the reporter(who is not the superhero)figure out the writing on the wall?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Baaaccckkk! Sorry for the wait. It's just ideas kept popping up my head and I deleted some fanfics 'cause they weren't good enough for me. But, now I'm gonna try and get back to writing.**_

 _ **This is the first multi-chapter story I'm gonna try to finish (And the first one to be rated T). If you have advice that can help, I'd be happy to hear it. But please go easy on the critics.**_

 _ **I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All rights go to Mondo Media. All Tree Friends are in their animal forms.**_

…

Chapter 1-Erika

Flaky was afraid of many things. Lightning, death, sharks, flying, heights, chickens, a certain green war veteran bear that could kill her at any moment…

So why was the shy, dandruff-haired porcupine driving alone in the dark?

Well, Cuddles invited her to go to his birthday party. And as one of his best friends, how could she say no?

Unfortunately, she had missed the bus. Not wanting to be late and let her friend down, Flaky decided to drive.

She didn't know why she agreed to go to Cuddles' party. Or why he was having the party so late at night.

Flaky's eyes darted left and right, focusing on more than just the road, her shivering hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. But she as she got out of her car, she failed to notice a silhouette jumped out from an open window and dashed into the night.

She also failed to prepare for what was in store.

The moment Flaky had entered the house, she wanted to run away screaming. But she remained still, paralyzed by the sight.

Corpses of Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Pop, Cuddles, and who knows how many more were laid across the room mutilated, burnt, chopped, mauled, and all other sorts of torturous ways one can think of. All the party décor was replaced with a gory theme. Intestines, hearts, brains, you get the picture. Everyone was slaughtered in the most horrible ways possible.

Except for Cub. For some miraculous reason, he was still alive, and seemingly unfazed by what remained of the massacre.

Two things helped the paralyzed porcupine figure out who caused this.

One, only one Tree Friend would kill others in the most gruesome, torturous ways.

And two, Cub was playing with you-know-who's blood-stained Bowie knife.

…

It took an hour for the police to arrive, led by Chief Lumpy. Flaky was wrapped in a blanket, shivering, babbling, and traumatized beyond belief. Cub was also wrapped in a blanket, fast asleep.

Sniffles was also there for the investigation, examining the Bowie knife Cub was playing with.

"This is definitely his." The anteater said, holding the knife up for Chief Lumpy to see. "His fingerprints are on the handle."

"That's the 56th time this week!" the blue moose said. "And I thought I had the highest kill count in a short amount of time!"

"You know, how come we never did him in when he flips?" Sniffles asked.

"Uuummm…" the dumb moose said nervously as he looked back at all those times…

 _(Flashback to Flippin' Burgers and Party Animal)_

" _Come on, come, answer the phone, will ya!" A Generic Tree Friend cried as he tried to contact the police. Meanwhile, a certain green flipped-out bear was pushing Petunia's face onto a stove._

 _But Lumpy did not answer his phone. He was too busy eating lunch. In fact, he was so annoyed by the constant ringing, he cut the telephone wire just to silence it._

…

" _Somebody pick up the phone! We got a killer in the house!" Sniffles cried as he tried calling the police in despair._ _ **He**_ _had flipped again, and this time it was at his own birthday party._

 _But, alas, Lumpy was listening to some really loud rock music on his stereo. He didn't even hear the phone ringing._

 _(End Flashbacks)_

"Well, I definitely wasn't ignoring those 911 calls. Nor did I forget that I was a police officer when I _was_ there." The moose lied. "Plus, there was a time I did try to arrest him. Only he died. And possessed a tricycle. And killed me."

"For the 100th time, whacky conspiracies of the supernatural possessing a child's toy are false!" Sniffles argued.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the lettuce!" Lumpy retorted.

"Officer Lumpy, come quick!" Disco Bear cried, interrupting the two's conversation. "We found something'!"

"A leftover ham sandwich?" Lumpy asked.

"It's…best if you come over." Disco Bear said, looking quite disturbed.

So Lumpy and Sniffles walked into the crime scene, carefully stepping over corpses while looking at them with disgusted looks.

That's when they came across the kitchen, where they saw something even more disturbing than a mutilated corpse.

On the wall, written in blood, was a name.

 **Erika.**

"Sniffles?"

"Yes Lumpy?"

"Get me my best reporter. And a ham sandwich."

 _ **Third fanfic posted in a single day! I am on fire! (Don't get any ideas Fliqpy)**_

 _ **Anyways, for those who remember, Erika is the name written on the blood-stained walls in Double Whammy Part 2 after the Battle of the Flippies. What's my interpretation on the name? You'll find out soon.**_

 _ **I'll try and update soon. So R &R! Advice is welcomed! And so are critics, as long as you go easy on them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Tree Friends is not owned by me. They belong to Mondo Media.**_

…

Chapter 2: Taking the Case

At the Daily Acorn, Splendid was writing his most recent news report when an announcement told him he was needed at Lumpy's office, that it was something super important.

The flying squirrel dashed to the moose's office right away, wondering what he was needed for.

The office was surprisingly dark, save for the lamp that let out a dim light. Lumpy, sitting at his desk, motioned for Splendid to sit down at the seat across him.

"I believe you know why you are here." Lumpy said.

"No, I don't." Splendid replied.

"Oh you don't? Well then, I will tell you. Yesterday Flippy flipped and killed everyone at a birthday party…"

"Wait, he what?" Splendid said, surprised.

"He flipped out and killed everyone at a birthday party."

"Flippy…killed people?" Splendid asked, shock. "As in, on purpose?"

"Yes, he's done that before. Like the time he-wait, you never knew?" the moose said.

"Uh…no." Splendid said sheepishly.

"Oh, well, see, he suffers from something called PTSD, whatever that means. But I do know it has something to do with his flip-outs and that he got it from the war. And I know that because I was his psychiatrist. I tried to cure him, but ended up hypnotizing my-that's not the point. He killed everyone, except Cub, for some reason, and Flaky, who arrived at the party late. She called the police, which was me, Disco Bear, and Sniffles. You know, I was the one who figured out Flippy had a PTSD thing, and Sniffles didn't. And he's supposed to be smarter than me! You know, I may be the dumb one but that doesn't mean I have no brains! Back to the topic. DB found something Flippy left, other than the blood-stained knife Cub was playing with. Surprised the kid didn't get himself killed. Anyway, it was a name, written on the wall in blood. And do you know what the name was?"

"What?" Splendid said, who had tried to pay attention to his editor's words without falling asleep.

"Erika. And that is where you come in. We have no idea what the name means and why Flippy wrote it there. We don't know if had anything to do with his past. Maybe she was his sister, mother, or ex-girlfriend. You know, I had a girlfriend once. We had only one date and it lasted for 37 seconds. Anyways, I want you to interview Flippy to find out what Erika means."

Splendid didn't know what was more interesting, the case, or the fact that Lumpy actually managed to get a date, even if it was for 37 seconds.

"So, Splendid, are you willing to take the case?"the moose asked.

"Yes sir." Splendid replied.

"Good. I expect you'll be back with the evidence and a story to write?"

"Yes."

"Then get out there and report!" Lumpy commanded.

"Yes sir."

…

As soon as he was out of the building, Splendid went off in search of Flippy. Hopefully the war bear had the answers he needed to figure out what, or who, Erika was.

Little did he know he was being watched…

…

 _ **Sorry if this chapter was short. We'll see if the next one is longer.**_

 _ **But whoo-hoo! A second chapter in a multichapter story! Let's see if I can make it! R &R!**_

 _ **P.S.: Splendid is oblivious to Flippy's crazy evil side in this because he rarely appears in the same episode with him, nor does he stop Flippy when the bear is on a rampage. Also, sorry there aren't any deaths yet. Maybe in the next chapter. See ya!**_


End file.
